Samurai Jack: A Better Future
by Jack to the Future
Summary: Jack is Back (Again)! Taking place centuries after the finale, Jack the ageless has lived all the way up to a rewritten Aku-less future. But while things are far better without the Shogun of Sorrow, a new evil soon shows its face. And so he embarks on a new adventure to vanquish it, meeting old and new characters along the way.
1. Foreword and Prologue

**Samurai Jack: A Better Future**

* * *

 **Foreword:**

Hello fellow Samurai Jack fans, curious readers, and the like. If you're reading this, thanks for deciding to turn the first (figurative) page of this story. Like many of you, I'm personally pleased and grateful that the creators of this iconic show decided to bring Jack's quest to an end. Yet like many others, I'm somewhat torn by the bittersweet taste of the final twist. So I've decided to join the ranks of other likeminded writers who've written alternate takes for the sake of giving our hero a well-deserved happy ending.

But this will be a bit different and longer than most of its predecessors. It's based on the idea of Jack remaining ageless and living up to the rewritten future without Aku. There he begins another adventure with the appearance of a new enemy, reuniting with the many he met in his past travels.

I've been drafting this story out in my head for months, before finally getting off my chair and launching it live. So I really hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Such a beautiful day."

And indeed it is. A fine sunny spring day in feudal Japan, over a lake in the open glade decorated by trees blooming cherry blossoms, complete with the sounds of nature in the air and happy families basking in the glory of it all.

And resting by the lake is a prince and his two parents, spending a well-deserved day outside.

"Yes it is. And a fine time to enjoy a picnic together as a family, my son."

The emperor smiles, holding his teacup up respectfully before taking a sip.

"You should be proud. Twenty years of peace and prosperity, and its all because of you."

"Oh? Has it been that long?"

The prince looks upward as he flashes back to that fateful day. The day he finally got back to the past and ended his quest to forever vanquish his sworn enemy: the shapeshifting master of darkness Aku.

"I still can't believe so much time has passed."

"Yet even in face of those two decades, you've remained unchanged."

The empress places her hand on her son's face, prompting a small chuckle. In contrast to his parents now visibly grey and full of years, the prince still glows with the full youthfulness of his prime.

"I know. Even after my passage through the second time portal, the 'gift' of eternal youth hasn't left me…"

At this reminder of his agelessness, the prince feels his serene mood fade and give way to an overbearing wave of uncertainty. His eyes shift towards the vast empty surface of the lake, reflecting only the clear open sky above.

"I'm… afraid. I know it's almost childish, but the idea of living forever…of living in an everlasting unknown future… _terrifies_ me…"

The emperor sighs sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so downhearted, my son. I may not be able to imagine or comprehend what is to come. But however the new timeline unfolds, I know in my heart that it will be better than the future of Aku you have undone."

The prince looks around the land, full of life and free from the evil that had choked it years before. Then he turns and looks at his smiling parents. With his heart full of gratitude and a rising sense of hope he smiles back.

"Yes… Far better…"


	2. Episode M

**Author's Note:**

This first chapter will be slow-paced, as it begins to establish the new Aku-less future Jack now lives in. The action will pick up in the next when Jack has his first battle with a new enemy.

* * *

 **Episode M**

Japan 25XX…

Centuries have gone by.

The ageless prince, his kingdom long passed, now finds himself in a dark room, surrounded by four men standing in the shadows. He stares at them intently before raising his sword, prompting them to pull out swords of their own.

He goes back to that spring day with his parents, his fears of the ever-changing years ahead, and his father's words of encouragement.

 _A better future than the one you've undone…_

The prince smirks at these words, thinking about all that has happened since then till now, to this peculiar spot he presently finds himself in.

 _A better future…_

One of the men lunges towards him with his sword held high.

The prince steps aside, dodging the stroke then returning it with one of his own. It digs into the attacker's ribs, causing spurts of dark red liquid to splatter the floor.

The attacker drops his sword then keels over clutching his side, prompting a second man to rush forward in his place. This one has no such luck either, as the prince deals another blow before he even has a chance to strike.

As the second slumps over, the remaining men decide to attack together. The prince ducks under one swing and jumps over another, striking down both assailants before his feet meet the floor again.

The prince stands over his latest victims, their fallen forms lying in pools of the thick crimson fluid. As he sheathes his sword, he notices a trace of movement from the first attacker lying right next to him. Kneeling down, he lowers himself so he's just inches away from his ear.

And with a stern look he says to him…

 _"What have I told you about outside food?"_

The fallen man chuckles and scratches his head.

"Sorry bout that, Jack. If we knew that these Mc D's Szechuan sauce packets would explode like that, we wouldn't have kept em in our pockets while training."

The man and his fellows stand back up, rubbing their wounds and looking at the mess their crushed condiments left behind.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll pay for any clean up fees. Or better yet, chip in to fix the crap wiring in this place."

Just as these words are said, the dimmed fluorescent lights flicker back on again, flooding the room with cheap yellowish light.

"No worries, Tim. I'm sure a quick scrub and a good electrician will do the job. Now about your performance…"

The prince, now formally known as "Jack," picks up the wooden bokken (training sword).

"Don't assume that your first strike will hit your opponent. You must _always_ be prepared to follow up or prepare to defend yourself from a counterattack. If I were using a real sword, it would be your _blood_ staining the ground."

"Fair enough, Jack. Thanks for letting us train with these today."

Jack is about to give the other three some feedback before Tim's watch starts beeping.

"Well, that's our cue to go. We've planned a surprise party for the boss, and we've still got some preparations to do. You sure you don't need any help cleaning up?"

"No, thank you. See you next week."

"Great. We'll give you your monthly payment then too."

The four men bow to their sensei, pick up their things, then leave.

Jack takes out a rag and a bottle of cleaner and scrubs the stains. Thankfully the mess is fresh, so he's able to clean up fairly quickly. He looks around the rented space he converted into a makeshift dojo. A nice quaint space with enough room to host his martial arts lessons. After he puts away the supplies and bokken, he switches off the lights and locks up behind him.

It's Friday night and he's ready for a nice relaxing weekend.

After a quick walk down the street, he reaches the doorstep of small humble Asian restaurant. He walks in and is immediately greeted with the pleasant aroma of various foods and light music playing from a small jukebox.

" _Jacky!_ How's my favorite customer, eh?" the bearded middle-aged owner greets him from behind the bar.

"Very good, Kaz. How are you?"

"Same old, same old. Have a seat! I've got a nice hot cup of green tea waiting for you!"

Jack walks up to the bar and rests on one of the stools, where Kaz hands him his drink.

"Thank you. Where's the rest of the usual bunch?"

"Running a bit late I guess. But I'm sure they'll be here soon – _Eeeeyyyy!"_

Two more men – a well-built Chinese in a police uniform and a husky American with a buzz cut and sunglasses – walk in and sit next to Jack.

"Looks like you've finally managed to beat us here!" the Asian pats Jack's back.

"It would appear so, Captain Chang. You seem to be in high spirits today."

"And for good reason! I just got a substantial pay raise, so me and the family are planning to upsize soon!"

"Excellent! And how are you Morris?"

"Just got myself an ATV, so I'm gonna be taking it out for a woodland test drive all-day tomorrow!" the American beams as he jingles some keys.

"Just what I like to see! Happy and healthy customers!"

Kaz grins and pulls out a small pocket book.

"Now what will it be, boys?"

"Just a glass of sake and some edamame."

"Very good, Chang. Morris?"

"A beer and a teriyaki steak for me!"

As Kaz writes down their orders, the jukebox suddenly starts skipping tracks and flashing sparks. Kaz scurries towards the ailing machine and gives it a few slaps, before it crackles one last time and goes dead.

"Plan on getting the music-maker fixed again?"

"Maybe…or maybe not this time, Jack. This old jukebox has seen many decades already, so perhaps its time to retire it."

"Hear hear. Y'know, I've got a friend in that big electronics chain. I could get you hooked up with a new stereo system."

"Thanks for the offer, Morris. But I've actually been thinking about hiring live entertainment for some time now. Just wish I had the money to do so…"

"Yo, Jack! Isn't that the show you've been looking forward to for the last three weeks?"

Chang points towards a small TV behind the bar. A commercial is on promoting tonight's televised performance of the modern Japanese opera "Sakura".

"Is that tonight? I had almost forgotten!"

"Ha! Amazing how time flies so fast, isn't it? Would you like your food to go then?"

"Yes, Kaz. I would like that very much. Thank you."

"All righty! You want the chicken wonton soup again?"

"Hmm… No thank you. I'll try the shrimp this time."

-o-

Later that night, Jack is back in his apartment. Even with his moderate salary as a freelance martial arts instructor, he's able to afford a secure and comfortable living thanks to the riches he collected during his later adventures. Placing his dinner and a pot of tea on the living room table in front of the TV, he's about partake in his mealtime show before turning towards the wall on his right.

He walks towards it and takes a long look. The wall is covered with sumi-e (Asian ink) portraits he made of his family and friends. Among them are the multitude he met during his quest to return home: the Canine Archeologists, the Woolies, the Triseraquins, the Monkey Tribe, the Spartans, and many more. Each bearing memories of the time spent with them. He looks at one of the bigger paintings and smiles. This one is a full-body portrayal of his best friend the Scotsman in all his larger-than-life glory, from his fiery facial expression to his Celtic-enchanted claymore.

Then he turns to the one next to it and feels his heart sink. Ashi… Forever immortalized in the dress she wore the day they were to be wed. The one who saved him from his despair and provided a way back to the past, taken away before they could begin a new life together.

It's the same story every time he looks at this wall. First the warmth of having been able to meet so many, followed by the horrible possibility that they may no longer even exist in this new future.

But then he turns to another portrait. A portrait of another warrior he met some time after his return…

-o-

 _"FORWARD!"_

Even against the crashing thunder and waves, the battle cry rings clear across the night sky. A massive battle rages on between two armies: a peaceful European kingdom rich with bountiful resources, against a collective horde of hostile barbarians hoping to conquer it. The invaders had planned a surprise assault by raiding the shore, but were foiled and intercepted by the kingdom's fleet. Now both armies are engaged in a furious game of naval warfare, either by long-ranged means or boarding each other's ships.

On the verge of defeat, most of the invaders have set their sights on the kingdom's flagship, where the land's ruler is fighting off the unwelcome boarders. As he's cutting down enemy by enemy, he fails to notice an archer's arrow until it's nearly a foot from his face. Thankfully before it hits its mark, the arrow is cleaved in half by a samurai's sword.

"Thanks! I almost forgot you were here!"

"Not too surprising. I did only drop by the last minute."

The king laughs before he and Jack turn towards a gigantic brute, clad in golden armor and wielding a massive battle-axe and shield, climbing onto the flagship's deck.

"I'm guessing that's their leader. You think they'll leave once we've bested him, samurai?"

"Only one way to find out."

The two warriors rush at him, evading his first swing and shattering his shield with a combined parry. The surprised leader is shortly joined by more of his men, who are all struck down one by one. After a short skirmish, he's quickly overpowered and forced overboard into the rampant waters. As all witnessing enemies are dumbstruck by the loss of their champion, the king raises his sword and addresses them with a booming voice.

 _"BARBARIANS!_ Your leader has fallen and your numbers are dwindling! Leave now and _NEVER_ darken our shores again!

Soon after this declaration, the survivors make a hasty retreat, hurriedly returning to their own vessels and sailing off into the horizon never to be seen again.

And so by sunrise, the fleet returns to the shore where crowds of their cheering countrymen await them. Embraced by his relieved family, the king gives a respectful nod to the samurai.

"Thank you, my friend. If you hadn't warned us of the invaders coasting through the deep ocean fog, we wouldn't have been able to mount this counterstrike in time."

"It was a pleasure, your majesty. After all…"

The samurai bows to the mighty golden-haired Scandinavian warrior clad in a majestic cape.

"I could _never_ allow any harm to befall you or your kingdom."

-o-

Jack feels the smile return to his face, filled with immense gratitude for this memory. If the king – once damned in Aku's future to watch his kingdom burn and be cursed for centuries waiting to be freed by a violent honorable death – was blessed to exist and live happily in this timeline, why not all the others he had met?

He walks back to the couch, where he sits back and switches the TV on. Out of habit, he flicks through the various channels, each showing a different piece in this brave new world. Sure, it may not be as technologically advanced as the one he was flung into centuries ago, and he has yet to see any extraterrestrial races visit from beyond the stars.

But it's a world without a trace of Aku's evil influence or tyranny. And that's all that matters to him.

Jack sighs contently and takes a sip of tea, switching to the international cultures channel just as Sakura is about to start.

 _A far better future indeed._


	3. Episode MI

**Author's Note:**

Here it is: the first actiony chapter of the story. Sorry if it still starts a bit slow at first and there isn't much Jack Attack, but there's still some background info that needs to be filled out, including how Jack has been dealing with his immortality over the years. But if there's a silver lining to this, you'll get to see Jack's first battle and a glimpse of his true enemy...

I'm going to try to shoot for one chapter every one or two weeks. But given I have a job and other real life stuff to worry about, please bear with me if I can't keep up this quota.

* * *

 **Episode MI**

"HA! HA! HA! HAPPY CAT SAY TIME TO WAKE UP! HA! HA! HA! _YOU THINK HAPPY CAT KIDDING?! HA HA H-"_

 _*CRUNCH*_

Shaking his sore fist, Jack rises from bed with a yawn. And to think that Happy Cat alarm clock looked so charming when he bought it. Still, _far_ better than being rudely awakened by a sneak attack or the sound of ailing innocents.

He admires the morning sun through his bedroom window, before looking down at the small ladybug farm on his nightstand. Seeing that all the larvae he bought have fully grown, he opens the hatch and lets them crawl on his hand, before opening the window and letting them fly out into the world. Some would say it's a child's hobby, but for him it's his way of honoring and remembering Ashi's short but significant presence in his life.

"I think I'll go out for breakfast today."

Fifteen minutes later, he's prepped up and already walking out his front door.

"Morning, Jack!"

Jack turns and sees a mustached Israeli man down the hall with the morning newspaper and a hot beverage in hand.

"Omri! You're back! How was your trip to Barvaria?"

"Great! Great! I just made a pot of coffee using a mix I bought there. You want to come inside for a cup and some catch-up?"

"Yes, please! I'd like that very much."

Jack follows Omri into his neighboring apartment, where he's guided into the kitchen. He takes a seat at the dinner table, which is mostly covered with vacation photos and sheets of loose paper.

"Must have been nice to be able to take a whole month off."

"Just one of the perks of having a high-paying job and being part of a rich family of archaeologists. So how are the rest of the gang doing, Jack?"

"Very well! Chang's just got a raise and Morris bought himself another set of wheels."

"How about Kaz?"

"Sadly, his music maker died again last night, this time for good perhaps. He said that he'd like to get a live musician in its place, if not for a lack of funds."

"Interesting. Last time I checked, he also expressed an interest in upsizing his restaurant. I actually offered him some money to help him get started, but he insisted that he doesn't want handouts. Told me that he's thinking about selling that old property of his, but it's so far out that I doubt any developer would be interested in it. Anyways, here your coffee."

Omri hands Jack a cup of the hot aromatic drink.

"Mmm. This smells quite good."

Though Jack has always been a tea person, he's grown to appreciate its "wilder" cousin over the years. He savors the fragrance a little longer before taking a sip.

"With an excellent taste to match!"

"A fine alternative example of German brewing, isn't it? Funny story behind it too! The innkeeper who introduced it to me got it from her daughter, who in turn came across it in a midnight rave!"

A rave? An innkeeper and his daughter?

Jack silently looks over the various photos, his eyes shifting from shot to shot before settling on a picture of the inn. Standing in front is a balding man in green overalls with a purple-haired teenager donning reddish sunglasses and a charm necklace, both smiling and waving at the camera.

Olivia and her father… Two more people from the alternate timeline…

Jack smiles and takes another sip. Seeing no other familiar faces in the photos, he looks at the loose papers. Upon closer observation, they look like a mix of random illustrations and writings.

"What are those?"

Omri places his cup down and scratches his stubbled chin.

"This? It's a little family research project that's been going on for generations. It started with one of my oldest ancestors, Dara III. Long ago, Dara came across a legendary figure dating back to the feudal era. He called this legend…"

Omri pulls out a sheet from the mess and holds it up, showing a rough sketch of a featureless warrior holding a sword.

 _"The Ageless."_

Jack nearly chokes on his drink.

"I know, right? Now for some reason, Dara took an interest in this legend and started seeking out all the information he could about it. I don't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to gather a handful of tales regarding the Ageless. After his passing, his descendants continued to find out all they could. Centuries worth of work was put into this effort."

This revelation takes Jack completely by surprise. Over the years he did everything in his power to keep his identity and immortality a secret. How much does Omri's family know?

"Then… _Ahem…_ How does the legend begin?"

"According to Dara's first entries, the Ageless was original a ruler of an ancient land. For unknown reasons, he never sired a biological heir of his own, so he passed on the mantle to a worthy successor before fading into obscurity. Afterwards, he spent his days traveling the world having one adventure after another. But that's not the craziest part! It's said that decades before his first disappearance, he faced against an evil demon with – I kid you not – _GREAT FLAMING EYEBROWS!_ An interesting introduction, eh?"

Interesting, yes. And alarmingly accurate too.

"Well, uh. Impressive… Hm. Tell me more."

-o-

Meanwhile, in the dark reaches of space, a strange cylindrical object zooms towards Earth. It eventually breaches the atmosphere, burning through as it closes in on Japan.

Directly below, in the middle of a downtown park, Morris and Kaz are having breakfast sandwiches and OJ. It's not long until they notice the cylinder appear in the sky and make its way down to their location at an alarming speed.

 _"WATCH OUT!"_

Morris, Kaz, and all other bystanders flee from the scene. About five miles from ground zero, jet engines stick out of the cylinder and propel towards the opposing direction, slowing its descent until it transitions to a crawl and begins to touch down into the park's large lake below. A flock of ducks flies from the lake just in time before the cylinder dips into the water, releasing a geyser of steam as the cool water makes contact with the burning cylinder.

As the steam clears, some of the bystanders curiously walk back towards the landing spot. The lake has completely evaporated leaving only the mysterious cylinder behind.

 _*BOOM!*_

A fiery burst suddenly flares from the top, revealing an open hatch. And out of the hatch pops out a strange colorful humanoid wearing punkish clothing, hooting and hollering with a strange object in hand.

Morris and Kaz stare at it in disbelief.

"Is - is that an alien?"

 _"IT'S GOT A GUN!"_

 _*PA-TCHEW!*_

With a maniacal screech, the alien fires a laser beam into the sky.

"OL-LO-LO-LO-LO-LO!"

 _"OL-LO-LO-LO-LO-LO!"_

More aliens emerge from the hatch and quickly spread out into the surrounding area. Soon the park is filled with a rainbow of crazed extraterrestrials going gung-ho with their laser guns like there's no tomorrow.

Morris pulls out a Desert Eagle from his hip, prompting a surprised look from Kaz.

"What? I have a license! Let's have Chang bring in the big boys!"

After the two run a safe distance away, Morris pulls out his cell phone and quickly dials a number.

*Boooooop*

"Hey, Morris! What's up?"

"Screw the formalities, Chang! This is an emergency! Send out a convoy of special units armed to the teeth _STAT!"_

 _"Whoa, seriously?_ What's the situation?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you! JUST CALL OUT THE CALVARY!"

 _*SKA-DOOSH!*_

 _"NOW, DAMMIT! NOW!"_

-o-

"And where is this Ageless One now?"

"We don't know. Our research has been ongoing, but we have no written record of his supposed travels after the 20th Century."

Jack holds back a sigh of relief.

Omri had just shared a summary of his family's findings. A more-or-less faithful record of his earlier travels after passing his crown, which thankfully ended centuries before the present time. And judging by Omri's expression, it doesn't look like he knows that the Ageless is right in front of him now.

He hopes…

"And do you believe this legend?"

"Well… As an average adult, I mostly regard the family project as a mere hobby opposed to a serious endeavor. But deep down…"

Omri holds up the sketch of Ageless with a glimmer of childlike wonder in his eyes.

"…There's a part of me that believes the legend is real."

As his friend, Jack wants to say there's nothing wrong with believing in such fantastic ideas. But at the same time, he doesn't want to indirectly encourage him any further.

Jack's about to take another sip of coffee when he hears the faint sound of rumbling outside.

"What was that?"

"I don't know… That sounded like it came from the city."

Omri picks up a remote and switches on a small TV on the kitchen counter. He flicks through the channels before stopping on the news network, where a breaking newscast is on.

"We're standing here downtown, where science fiction has just become reality! A UFO has landed in the park, bringing with it a group of aliens that are now raiding the city stree- _ulp!"_

A stray laser barely misses the on-site reporter.

 _"I'm out! I can't work in these conditions!"_

The reporter and his crew make a break for it, judging by the sudden movements of the camera's POV. Though the visual is incredibly shaky, Jack is able make out a few armored cars entering the scene, with a familiar man in body armor leading the charge.

 _"Captain Chang!"_

"Huh? Hey, you're right! It is him! Guess that makes sense, since he's also in charge of the Special Assault Te- Jack?"

Omri looks around and finds himself alone.

-o-

Jack hurries into his bedroom and opens his closet door. He quickly changes into a jumpsuit, complete with a mask and light armored padding. Then he kneels down to a multi-drawer cabinet, unlocks the top compartment, and slides it out to reveal its secret treasure.

His magic sword, still as pristine and magnificent as the day it was forged by the deities.

Combined with his unmatched fighting experience and physical prowess, his sole eternal companion has remained an instrument of justice throughout his everlasting travels. He has fought against countless enemies: from vast armies boldly declaring war under the open sky, to the covert seeking to instill chaos from the shadows. Together they have largely succeeded in maintaining peace, overthrowing many hostiles seeking supremacy and even preventing major wars from beginning. Granted, he hasn't been able to deal with _ALL evils_. But with the larger threats being taken care of, most of the world's nations have been able to focus on creating global unity.

Jack holds up the blade and briefly unsheathes it, respectfully contemplating its divine presence.

"It's that time again, my old friend."

He straps the sword to his side then runs back to the front door. Seeing no one around, he swiftly makes his way down the hall, through the fire escape, then out towards the city.

He was hoping that Earth's first alien encounter would be a pleasant one, but that can't be helped now. All that matters this moment is to get downtown before someone gets hurt…

-o-

 _"BLAAARRRRRGHHH!"_

An alien screams in pain and slumps over, dying with an expression of shock on his face.

Against initial expectations, the Japanese Special Assault Team is doing surprisingly well against the invaders. Though they don't have any laser guns or space technology, their highly advanced tactical weapons are working wonders. Equipped with powerful assault rifles packing over a hundred miniature bullets per magazine, the SAT squadron is slowly cutting down the aliens' numbers.

During the sudden attack, public property has been shot up and a dozen flaming cars are scattered here and there. But thankfully, there seem to be no human casualties. The battle has moved to a large intersection, where the SAT has just finished off the last of the invaders.

Chang looks around at the carnage before turning to his lieutenant.

"This is nuts! I thought aliens were supposed to dominate humans the first round!"

"Probably helped that we have a base here in the city. Plus, they weren't wearing any armor, meaning any civilian packing heat could have shot back. Speaking of which, where's Morris?"

"Popped a few before running to safety. Says he'll take us out to drinks later. His treat!"

"Great! Cause after this, I could really use a cold o-"

 _*RATATATATATATATAT!*_

A barrage of lasers hammers the asphalt before them. Looking at the source of the shots, they see another alien standing over them from the top of an incomplete building. This one has dark red skin and yellow eyes, a gaudy mismatched outfit complete with a large belt and an oversized finger ring, and two wrist-mounted miniguns.

"Not bad, earthmen! But now the _real_ fun begins!"

The alien leaps from the rooftop and rains lasers down in midair. The officers move out of the way and quickly return fire, peppering the alien with their assault rifles until he hits the ground. Once the dust settles, they reload their rifles and slowly approach his fallen form riddled with bullets.

"There goes a nominee for the Darwin Award! He looks like a lump of Swiss cheese!"

"Yeah, but… Why isn't he bleeding?"

Suddenly the alien snaps back up and fires a few bursts, hitting a few of the officers.

 _"DAMMIT!_ Retaliate! Hurry!"

The SAT unload their magazines on the alien again, causing him to stumble back a bit. But once they stop, the alien is still standing. To the officers' bewilderment and horror, the alien flexes and forces the bullets out of his body, followed by his visible wounds healing and closing up almost instantaneously

 _"What the hell are you?!"_

Chang steps forward and fires at the alien's head, with the rest of the officers shooting everywhere else on his body.

The alien laughs as he ignores the barrage of bullets, before holding a minigun up and aiming back at Chang.

 _"I. Am. UNKILLABLE!"_

*CLANG!*

A manhole strikes the alien's arm aside, causing the officers freeze from the sudden interruption.

"Eh?! Where did that come _FROOOOPMH!"_

The alien is greeted by a strong flying kick to the face, sending him flying a good distance away. The officers stare in shock at him, then back to their mystery masked savior.

 _JACK'S BACK._

 _"GO!_ Take your wounded and leave here at once!"

Jack rushes at the alien, unsheathing his sword for combat.

"What now, Chang?"

 _"Do what he says!_ We'll get our men out first, then return later with heavier artillery!"

As the officers retreat, the alien squeezes out the last payload of bullets, then stands up and gives a death glare to Jack.

"You've got some real nerve waving that butter knife at me! You saw what good those peashooters did! _I'm unkillable!"_

Jack raises his sword, mildly offended at the alien's disrespect towards the sacred blade.

"No. You are at best _bulletproof._ And this _butter knife_ will be the death of you."

 _"Fool!"_

The alien aims both miniguns at Jack and starts firing once more. But with his agility and reflexes, the samurai is able to easily evade and slowly approach him. Before the alien knows it, Jack closes the gap between him and swings his sword.

 _*SCHKKT!*_

The blade violently severs the alien's jugular, finally drawing a sickening stream of blood. The alien's eyes widen with shock, as he clutches his wound and staggers in place. To Jack's surprise, he lunges forward and manages to grab his neck. But before Jack can shove him off, he slaps his belt buckle and disappears in a flash of light.

 _"What?!"_

Jack looks around for a few seconds before hearing a distant metallic clang, followed by the sound of a rocket engine. He turns towards the direction of the park and sees a small emergency pod soar back into the stars. The alien must have used a teleportation device to help make his escape.

The battle now over, Jack looks down at the large pool of dark crimson blood he's standing in. He knows it's a terrible thought, but he hopes that the alien will die before he gets a chance to tell the tale.

He's about to make his exit when he notices a tiny ripple in the macabre puddle.

A raindrop?

Jack looks up at the sky, still as cloudless as before, then back down. The ripple has turned into a small whirlpool, with some sort of odd writhing shape forming in the middle. As he cautiously kneels down for a closer look, the shape grows darker and darker until it becomes pitch black. Feeling uneasy by the sight, Jack slowly rises back to a standing position. He's about the back away from the growing mass when it suddenly takes hold of his foot.

 _*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*_

By instinct, Jack plunges his sword into the shrieking atrocity. The form convulses and hisses against the submerged blade, before finally exploding and dissipating into the air like burnt leaves.

Jack feels his blood run cold, struck by a dreadful sense of familiarity from this thing's final throes.

 _"No… It can't be…"_

-o-

Somewhere, on a distant unknown planet rests an underground pit. In this pit lies a swirling abyss of darkness, bubbling with the faint sounds of muffled voices.

In the middle of the abyss slowly rises a shadowy figure, floating in the air for a few seconds before opening a pair of pure black eyes with glowing red pupils.

 _"It begins..."_


	4. Episode MII

**Author's Note:**

This and the following chapter were originally supposed to be one, but all the content ending up being longer than I expected. As such, I had to cut it in two; with most of the slow-paced transitioning here, and the more actiony parts in the next.

* * *

 **Episode MII**

Outer space.

Vast. Infinite. Laden with innumerable marvels that can ever be seen in a lifetime.

But somewhere in its far reaches, a cosmic mass of primordial darkness moves menacingly across the milky distance. The abomination is soon confronted by three powerful deities: Odin, Ra, and Vishnu, each riding a magical mount and bearing their celestial weapons of choice. Though the monstrosity manages to put up a fight, the divine trio overpowers it with their combined force and obliterates it piece by piece. By sheer chance, a single strain is severed from the main mass, left to careen away unnoticed towards the Milky Way.

As the strain carries onward its destined path towards planet Earth, the deities have finished annihilating the black mass, its final remnants being incinerated by the divine energies.

 _"IT IS DONE."_

With this declaration, the trio turns and leaves the scene of the climactic battle.

But as they disappear into the stars, a single ember from the burning remains slowly cools off intact. This single speck, significantly smaller than the first surviving strain, floats aimlessly in space like an airborne raindrop. Unlike its larger counterpart that lands not too long after, the speck spends eons drifting across the cosmos before nearing a colossal red planet.

As it enters the atmosphere, instead of descending in a trail of flames, the speck passively merges with a cumulonimbus of thunderclouds, staining the already shrouded billows pitch black.

Directly below, a violent war rages on under a furious stormy sky. As the wind and rain batter the land, thousands of red-skinned yellow-eyed alien warriors engage in fierce combat. Amidst the carnage, one wielding clawed gauntlets fights alone, slaying indiscriminately solely for the bloodlust.

Despite the intensity of the war, all are suddenly struck silent by an exceptionally earsplitting thunderclap. They look up and see the thunderclouds manifesting into a vortex, with swirling violet-blue lightning streaming through the deathly spiral. The eye of the vortex slowly grows brighter and brighter, before culminating with an almighty eruption of blackness and violet-blue lightning. Within seconds it strikes the land below, shattering the hard ground and creating a sinkhole that quickly spreads from the point of impact. As hundreds of warriors are caught and dragged in, the pit is flooded with the freshly descended black energy-charged mass. The abyss begins to forcefully absorb the sunken warriors, all screaming hysterically before they disappear forever under the dark torrential surface.

But amidst the death and devastation, the clawed warrior rises from the center of the abyss, opening his eyes in shock. Instead of being consumed like all the others, he finds his body being fed by the potent dark energy. The warrior looks down upon his transformation, then up at the sea of dying souls all around him. He breaks into a soft cackle as he's taking in the horrific sight, before eventually giving in to a fit of uncontrollable laughter…

-o-

 _"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

Jack opens his eyes with a grimace.

 _"YOU WANT PEACE AND QUIET?! TOO BAD! HA! HA! HA!"_

He rises and picks up the battered Happy Cat alarm clock, shutting it up the best way he can: pulling out the batteries. He'd invest in something gentler, but considering the latest change in his daily routine, a surefire awakening is an absolute necessity.

About three days has passed since the sudden alien invasion, so now he's out training in the wilderness hours from the city. Thankfully, this outdoor retreat was already planned and shared ahead of time with his friends, so they didn't suspect anything funny. Only now, he would be preparing for future attacks instead of fully enjoying the beauty of nature.

He stretches his arms with a yawn, and then looks around at the interior of his tent. Though this may be the first extraterrestrial encounter he had in this timeline, he was thankfully able to come across some useful magical items to aid him over the centuries.

Like the small decorated drawstring bag by his side, which he picks up and quietly admires…

-o-

"So by the end of a fortnight, we should have a nice set of catapults to impede a future coastline invasion!"

"Very good, my friend! But that's enough planning for now! Come! Eat, drink, and be merry!"

The Scandinavian king hands his chief engineer a loaded dinner plate.

Day has given way to night in the European kingdom, where its people are taking part in a banquet to celebrate their victory over the seaside invaders. At the king's table, Jack has been given a seat of honor next to the ruler and his family.

"I know you must be weary of hearing this by now, but I am truly grateful for what you've done for my people."

Jack smiles and gives him a toast with his gauntlet.

"You're very welcome, your majesty. And I in turn am grateful to you for inviting me to this bountiful feast!"

"Ah, it's the least we can do! Now eat to your heart's content! There's plenty here to go around!"

The king then sets his goblet down and rubs his chin.

"Hmm… Plenty…"

He rises from his chair and gestures Jack to follow.

"Come. I want to show you something."

The king leads Jack to one of the city's storage barns and into a small chamber. In the center of the room rests a pedestal presenting a lone drawstring bag.

"Now I know this may look like a mere sack, but as the wise saying goes…"

The king opens the bag and reaches in, then pulls out a long broadsword larger from which it came.

"Never judge a book by its cover!"

To Jack's further amazement, he pulls out more and more items from it.

"This is the Bag of Plenty! An enchanted sack with infinite carrying space, that can eternally store anything that's able to fit in its opening! Since our first king found this by chance in some ancient ruins, the royal family has been using it for personal storage ever since. But now…"

The king hands the bag to Jack.

"As the current owner of this artifact, I hereby pass it on to you."

Jack is taken aback by the king's generosity.

"What?! Oh no! I couldn't take such a gift! Coming to your aid was merely the honorable thing to do!"

Jack gently pushes the offering back to the king, who firmly pushes it back.

"And so is recognizing a life debt. You are a lone traveler who can only carry so many things at one time. _But we_ have enough storehouses here to house all our wealth and resources. _Resources that very well may have been pillaged if you hadn't warned us ahead of time._ So please. Take it."

Humbled by the king's reasoning and adamancy, Jack accepts the gift.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my friend! Now, seeing that you'll be leaving in a few days, let's get you some provisions for the next leg of your journey!"

-o-

And so from that day, the Bag of Plenty has been an invaluable companion during his eternal travels, carrying his growing collection of essentials and ensuring he never ran short of anything. Not to mention those pastries they gave him before his departure were the best he ever tasted.

Done reminiscing about the past, Jack steps outside and does his morning stretches. Then he turns and looks at the other magical item that has proved useful while on the trail. The Sherpa's Shack: a floored tent enchanted by Himalayan sages that can maintain a perfect interior temperature and compact down to the size of a tangerine.

Jack pulls at a furry tail sticking from the top of the tent, causing it to swiftly fold up into the palm of his hand. He puts the tent into the Bag and pulls out a third magical item. The Training Kanabo: a club embedded with stones that can automatically detach and move by themselves within a six-foot radius of the user. After he puts the Bag in his pocket, Jack taps the base of the Kanabo, from which stones immediately part before floating in the air.

 _"Day 2…"_

With a swing of the Kanabo, the stones begin circling Jack and making periodic lunges towards him. Striking and countering each blow, he starts running across the uninhabited land with the stones in tow.

-o-

Meanwhile, light-years away out in the outreaches of space, a massive intergalactic flagship majestically coasts along. It is soon joined by a smaller cruiser, which flies towards the flagship and is allowed into its main docking entrance.

Once the cruiser makes a safe landing in the docking bay and the gates firmly shut behind it, its lone occupant steps out. He is a tall rugged red-skinned yellow-eyed alien donning goggles and a scarf, with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He goes through an airlocked sliding door and into the main hallway, where a shorter stockier alien of the same race is waiting for him, wearing a gold-tinted visor and an ornamented uniform.

"Welcome back, Seeker! How is my favorite trader doing?"

The shorter alien holds out his hand, which the taller aliens grasps and gives a firm handshake.

"Great! Thanks for asking, Supreme Shazoo. Just hopped from planet to planet as usual, in my never-ending quest to procure the finest goods. Speaking of which, here's a little something new for you…"

Seeker reaches into his duffle bag and pulls out a magnum full of bluish-white bubbling wine.

"It's called 'Unity.' A nice blend of mint and fruits from the Savynica Galaxy, traditionally shared between two parties ending a war."

"Ha ha ha! Fascinating! Poetically ironic too, as I can't see that happening anytime soon with our current political climate. Still, this will be a fine compliment for my next holiday meal!"

 _*Ring-a-linga-linga-ling!* *Ring-a-linga-linga-ling!*_

"Ah, hold on. I gotta take this."

The Shazoo pulls out a mobile phone and answers it.

"Hello? Uh-huh? Oh? Really? Alright, you know protocol. Carry it out!"

Pocketing the phone, the Shazoo turns back to Seeker.

"That was from the main bridge. They just spotted one of the escape pods from B'Taka's spacecraft floating just a short distance ahead."

 _"B'Taka?!_ You mean that former grunt that took a dip in the Black Water then left Xenos on a planet-hopping vandalism spree?"

"Yup. I've just ordered the crew to send out some reconnaissance drones to check it out before we beam it in. Come. Let's see what's inside our latest discovery."

The Shazoo leads Seeker to the bridge, where upon entry they approach a wall of video screens, with the flagship's captain and few technicians seated in front of it.

"Are the drones in position?"

"Yessir. We're about to do a full x-ray scan right now."

As the technicians do their work, Seeker turns curiously to the Shazoo.

"What do you think we'll find?"

"Probably one of the space felons he invited to lay waste with him. If I know B'Taka, he probably had a falling out and sent him out into orbit."

"Pulling up visual now."

The main monitor flickers on, putting on display a sight that causes the jaws of all watching to drop. On the screen is the interior of the escape pod, with a minigun-wielding red alien slumped in his seat covered in blood.

 _"That's…that's B'Taka!"_

They turn to another monitor showing a vitals display chart, being transmitted by one of the scanning drones.

Nothing but a solid flatline.

 _"And he's dead!"_

The shocked viewers look closely at B'Taka's corpse, focusing on the deep gash in his neck.

Seeker turns to the Shazoo, clearly shaken by the sight.

"Some sort of unknown hi-tech weapon?"

"No… No. I've seen the physical capabilities of those chosen by the Black Water. A punctured jugular would be nothing more than a mere paper cut. This was something else…"

The Shazoo shifts his eyes to B'Taka's large ring.

"Seeker. That ring on his finger. Is that one of those magic tracing markers?"

"Yeah… Yeah… It looks like that to me…"

"Good. Then perhaps he was able to tag his murderer. Captain?"

"Sir?"

"Run the remaining scans and bring that pod in ASAP. _I want to know B'Taka's final whereabouts_

"Yessir."

As the captain gives the orders to the technicians, the Shazoo turns to Seeker.

"You should go now. This sudden development is bound to raise hell soon enough."

"Actually sir… There's one other thing I have to give you…"

Seeker reaches into his duffle bag again and hands over a large sack. The Shazoo opens it and is stunned by the glittering iridescent crystals inside.

 _"Valubrios… You found more of it!"_

Regaining his composure, the Shazoo looks at Seeker solemnly.

"You know, this only adds up to three-fourths of what the law requires."

"I know sir. But I'll be damned before I give up!"

"Commendable. Then you might as well stay here. We'll be turning back to our homeworld Xenos once we bring the escape pod in. You'll be able to see her then."

Seeker nods then walks out, while the Shazoo pulls out his mobile again and dials a number.

"Hello, Officer Doosh? How are you doing, old friend? Good… Good… Listen: I've got an important task for you. A top secret task to be precise…"


	5. Episode MIII

**Author's Note:**

Here's a more actiony chapter, as Jack faces a more challenging opponent and truly begins his quest to find and vanquish the "Black Water."

I also want to apologize to the viewers who may be tired of seeing so many OCs in the beginning of this story. I want to clarify that they won't be appearing all the time. They're just here to show that Jack has friends in this timeline, and to lay out essential story elements (e.g. Omri's family research detailing Jack's life after his return and the Japanese special forces providing a glimpse of the Black Water's presence and powers).

I promise that the next chapters will start having Jack personally meet old friends from the unwritten future.

* * *

 **Episode MIII**

Three more days have passed.

Back in the city, there's a small lunch gathering at Kaz's restaurant. At a large table sits Chang, his family, and Morris sharing a dim sum meal.

"How are your men at the hospital doing now?"

"Better, Morris. Thanks for asking. They're recovering well from their surgeries, and should be discharged in a month or so. Though things would have been much worse if it weren't for that masked swordsman."

"So I heard. Word on the street says that the leader had you at point blank before he got cut off."

Chang can't help but chuckle, glancing at his smiling wife and kids by his side.

"Yeah… Lucky, lucky me…"

"I still find it kind of odd that Jack decided to still go on that camping trip. You'd think he'd postpone it after all that happened."

"Speaking of missing friends, where's Omri? Didn't he _just_ get back?"

"I called him last night about that, Kaz. He told me that one of his cousins had to see him as soon as possible. Didn't say what the rush was."

"Who? Another partaker in the family archeology business?"

"No, different line of work. Think she's a government worker or something. Anyways, I'd like to propose a toast."

Chang holds his glass up high, with the rest of the party following suit.

"To life, friends and family, and the mystery man."

As everyone drinks from their cups, two men wearing trench coats and hats walk into the restaurant. One is of average height with a goatee and the other taller and thinner carrying a rucksack. Morris catches sight of the camera hanging from the goateed one's neck.

"Hey, hey, hey! No more reporters! You buzzards already spent 5 days harassing the brass!"

The goateed reporter raises his hat respectfully.

"Ah, but unlike those other buzzards, we come with a gift…"

The taller one steps forward and pull out an enormous gift basket from his rucksack, then hands it to Chang.

"…And our sincerest condolences for your men."

Chang smiles and accepts the basket.

"Thank you for your consideration. I'll be sure to share this with the boys at the station. With that said, I think you've earned some of my time. Ask away!"

"Appreciate it! Now…"

The goateed one smiles back and pulls out a notebook and pencil.

"We've managed to piece together the alien attack from other interviewees, but oddly enough we didn't get as much info regarding the mystery man who fought the alien leader off. Could you please describe him to me?"

Chang scratches his head as he thinks back to that day.

"Well… I didn't see his face since he was wearing a mask. The only details about him I can give you are that he was about six feet tall, well-built, and spoke with an Asian accent."

"I see. I guess I'll have to settle for that. Was he carrying a weapon?"

"Yeah, he was! I didn't get a full look at it, but I was able to make it out as a katana. Or a Japanese sword of sorts."

"Did you by some chance see his fighting style or how he fought the leader?"

"No. I led my squad off the scene shortly after he appeared, so I didn't see the actual battle itself. But based off of the little on-site camera footage we could get our hands on, the man made it out alive. We just don't know where he went or where he is now."

"Good! Good! That's all we need to know. Thank you and have a good day!"

"No problem! Just out of curiosity, what paper or network are you from?"

"Oh, we aren't one of those mainstream sources. We're part of an… independent, out-of-the-way party."

The goateed reporter tips his hat again before he and his colleague walk out.

Morris quirks an eyebrow.

"'Independent party?'"

"Probably an online blog or conspiracy forum. Could you pass the tea please?"

-o-

Later that day, Jack is still out in the wilderness training, having just reached the top of a hill.

As he admires the majestic sight, he hears his phone ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees that it's a video call from Mrs. Chang. Upon pressing the answer button he's greeted by the sight of Chang's wife and kids.

"Hello Mrs. Chang."

"Hello Jack, I know it's an odd time for a video call, but the little ones wanted to see you."

The children move towards the screen and wave happily.

"Hi Uncle Jacky! Are you enjoying your camping trip?"

"Very much so. Where's your father?"

"He's with Uncles Morris and Kaz visiting his police buddies in the hospital."

"Uncle Jacky! Your lucky charm is glowing!"

Jack looks down to his waist at the pink fuzzy keychain attached to his belt: The Cattail Charm, another magical item that can detect magic and extraterrestrials within three miles away.

"Ah, so it is... Listen, I have to hang up now. I've got to start making my way down before it starts to get dark. Please give Chang my regards!"

After the family says their goodbyes and ends the call, Jack takes the Charm in his hand and holds it up. The Charm swirls around a bit before pointing northwards.

Jack quickly makes his way down the hill, keeping his eyes on the Charm's glow. Soon he's back in the thick of the woods, swiftly yet silently making his way through the trees.

"Well, that went rather smoothly, Mr. Doosh."

Jack stops and quickly ducks behind a tree upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. He peeks over and sees two men in trench coats and hats walking towards a small clearing. The Charm has reached its peak glow and is following their movement.

"You think the Shazoo will be happy with our findings?"

"Of course he will, Tagg. Though I'm sure he'd have been more pleased with a firsthand account. Here, put these in your rucksack."

The shorter of the two hands his trench coat and hat to his colleague, showing a military uniform complete with an armored vest and strapped weaponry. He then taps his wristwatch, which suddenly spreads a glowing field around his body. Seconds later, Jack sees that the man now has red skin and yellow eyes.

 _Another alien. Just like the one he fought days ago._

The taller one packs his own disguise away and taps his watch, revealing his true alien colors and soldier's fatigues as well. He then pulls out a small remote and points to the center of the clearing, after which a beeping chirp is heard and a space cruiser bursts out of the ground,

"Personally, I'm _glad_ we didn't meet this guy in person, after seeing what he did to B'Taka."

" _HA!_ I'd hardly call that a feat! That wannabe excuse for a soldier couldn't even pass basic training! The only thing B'Taka had going for him was lucking out with the Black Water! 'Unkillability' aside, he was just another playground bully just _waiting_ to get pounded by the next big kid on the block! Hell, _you_ could kick his sorry ass if you wanted to!"

Invincibility? _Black Water?!_

This offhand remark sets Jack on edge. One shapeshifting master of darkness was bad enough already. Is there really another out there in the cosmos?!

"I suppose. But with that said, aren't you a _little bit_ uneasy being on the same planet as the unkillable killer? In fact, why did you even agree leaving the safety of your on-planet bureaucratic position to go to intergalactic scouting? You're friends with the Shazoo, so you could have easily said no!"

"True: I do have a dream job most Xenoites would kill for. But after doing deskwork for almost forty years, I was personally _thrilled_ by the offer of going abroad, even if only for a day. In fact, seeing the killer face-to-face would have actually been a bonus!"

"Hmm… Sounds like the early signs of a midlife crisis to me."

Doosh stops and glares at Tagg, causing him to flinch a bit.

"Ah, Corporal Tagg… If you weren't my decade-long trusty assistant and friend… I would stub you in the toe for that."

Doosh affably pats the smirking Tagg's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jack is deeply troubled by the idea of a second blight of ultimate evil. _He must have answers._

Against his usual precautions, Jack unsheathes his sword and steps forward.

 _"YOU THERE."_

The two aliens jump a bit in surprise then abruptly turn to Jack. While Tagg looks noticeably alarmed, Doosh crosses his arms with a grin.

"Earthman! I didn't notice you there! Tell me, how long have you been following our conversation?"

"Long enough. Now tell me more of this… _Black Water."_

"Ha ha ha. Didn't your parents ever tell you…"

Doosh taps his watch again, triggering multiple flashes of light around Jack.

 _"Never share secrets with a complete stranger."_

The flashes quickly fade and materialize into humanoid robots, each bearing hand-mounted blasters and blades, that all immediately rush at Jack.

The battle started, Jack engages the robots, countering their attacks and dealing powerful strokes of his own. Doosh watches Jack easily handling his enemies, taking particular interest in his sword.

"So _that_ must the unknown weapon that killed B'Taka!"

 _"Yeah-yeah! Great!_ We should leave _now_ , Doosh!"

"You go first then, Tagg. Get the ship ready and I'll use my Jump Switch to beam on shortly…"

Tagg concernedly raises an eyebrow at him, lingering for a few more seconds before climbing into the cruiser. It soon powers on and rises into the air, then turns invisible with the hum of a cloaking device.

Jack finishes off the last robot then turns to Doosh, slightly surprised that he didn't immediately follow after Tagg.

"Not bad, earthman. I can see how you were able to beat B'Taka! With that said…"

Doosh pulls out a submachinegun and machete.

 _"It's my turn now."_

With a surprising burst of speed, Doosh lunges forward with his machete in hand. Jack quickly blocks his first strikes, then counters with a downwards swing. Doosh dodges it with a backflip, then leaps high onto a tree branch and fires a volley of laser fire at him.

Jack weaves through the trail of gunfire then leaps onto the same branch. He exchanges a few more blows with Doosh, before his more powerful sword dashes the machete to pieces. Doosh ducks under Jack's following swing and lands back on the ground.

"Ha! That really is one hell of a sword! Never seen adamantium shatter like that! Now let's see how you fare against this!"

Doosh pulls out a cylinder hilt, which shoots out a pulsing energy whip. He lashes at Jack, who jumps off the branch right before it explodes upon impact. Doosh alternates between his whip and submachinegun, tearing up the surrounding foliage with each miss.

Covering his face from the flying splinters and leaves, Jack realizes that he'll be caught in a dust storm of debris if this goes on. So he skids to a stop and stands his ground, facing the next whiplash dead on. Right before it hits its mark, Jack expertly swirls his sword and wraps the whip around it.

Once it's tied up nice and taut, he forcefully makes one final twist. But instead of reeling it in by the handle as expected, the whip snaps with the caught half dissipating and the other violently rebounding back towards Doosh. Before he has a chance to react, it gashes down the left side of his face with a sickening crack.

 _"ARGH!"_

Doosh looses his footing and recoils back from the pain clutching his injury. As his left eye bleeds profusely from its socket, his once smug composure twists into an enraged scowl.

 _"THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING, EARTHMAN!"_

He pulls out his Jump Switch and teleports from the scene. A minute later, Jack hears the roar of jet engines from above. The sound slowly fades as the cloaked cruiser flies into the sky, until it completely departs the planet with a twinkle.

Jack sheaths his sword with a sigh. Though he didn't break a single sweat during the fight, he's very disappointed that he didn't learn anything more about the "Black Water."

"All that for nothing."

He decides to spend one more night camping before returning home, where he'll plan his next course of action. Whatever that may be with the so little he has…

*Rustle - Rustle*

 _"Who's there?!"_

Jack turns and redraws his sword.

 _"Omri?"_

Sure enough, there's his neighbor standing at the edge of the clearing.

And he isn't alone.

Behind him, more people emerge from the trees, all wearing black paramilitary uniforms and bearing automatic weapons.

"Omri, what's going on? Who are these people?!"

"Special forces, Mr. Jack."

An Israeli woman in similar attire walks into the light.

"Or should I call you… _The Ageless One?"_

Jack raises his sword in alarm at these words.

 _How do they know?!_

"Jack… I know this is a shock to you. But don't worry. These aren't bad guys. They're government agents. The good kind!"

Omri slowly approaches him, speaking as calmly and reassuringly as possible.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Well, certain enough."

"How did you discover my true identity?"

"I didn't. My cousin here did."

Omri points at the woman, who walks up to Jack.

"My name is Tiva. I'm a high-ranking member of the Super Secret Service, or 3XS. We're a global peacekeeping organization tasked with the world's more… _complicated_ threats. We've been monitoring extraterrestrial activity since modern times, but as of this last incident we've started to take more offensive investigative measures."

Jack lowers his sword a bit and quirks an eyebrow.

"We found you based off of information from our 'family project' and additional government sources. With our fears of another invasion, we're seeking all the support we can."

Tiva offers her hand.

 _"Please._ I know I'm a complete stranger, but we need your help. For all we know, the whole planet could be at risk."

Jack's still suspicious of her and this secret organization she speaks of. But then he remembers that there definitely _IS_ a very real menace somewhere out there in the stars. And if these people have all the resources they claim, they in turn could prove useful to him.

And with that he sheathes his sword.

"Very well. But I want to know everything _you_ know. I'm seeking some answers myself."

"Agreed. Come. We'll take you to our main base and explain everything there. Omri, I'm afraid this is as deep as you can go. One of our transports will take you back home.

Tiva gestures Jack to follow, which he does slowly but surely.

"Jack?"

He turns and faces Omri.

"All those stories of your travels… Are they true then?"

Jack smiles and nods.

"Yes, my friend. More or less."

"And the demon?"

"Down to the great flaming eyebrows."

As Omri is left in silent bewilderment, Jack leaves the clearing with Tiva and the agents.

And so his battle against evil continues.


	6. Episode MIV

**Author's Note:**

First off, I want to thank the people who took the time to leave a review. You input means a lot to me as a beginning writer here. I also want to apologize for the long wait, as I'm dealing with a massive work project right now.

So to answer some of your questions, all featured Season 1-4 characters will essentially be the same age and/or in their familiar prime. As for any Season 5 characters, that will be a surprise for those of you loyal and kind of enough to keep going.

In this chapter, Jack personally meets some familiar faces and begins his journey in a special place of his choosing. We also get to see four more major players on the other side, including one of the Chosen of the the Black Water.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Episode MIV**

Night has fallen.

Jack now sits in an air cruiser en route to the Super Secret Service's main base in America. Thanks to the aircraft's advanced flight technology, the trip only takes about an hour or so before it reaches the mainland.

Fifteen minutes later, he feels the cruiser slow down and sees that they're approaching an open docking bay carved in a collosal mountain.

"That was fast. I was expecting a longer flight."

"Yeah, that's the beauty of the 'Manta 8!'"

The pilot proudly pats the dashboard as he docks the Manta, with the mountain opening closing and concealing itself behind them.

Once they've successfully landed, the rear cargo hatch opens up.

Tiva leads the way off the Manta with Jack and the other agents following her.

"Welcome back, Senior Agent Tiva! I see you've brought the Ageless One with you."

 _That voice…_

Jack turns and sees a few more agents approaching them, along with a goggled scientist with grayish skin.

"Welcome to our headquarters, Mr. Ageless. I'm the 3XS's head of technology, Professor…"

 _"Exdor!"_

Jack can't help but exclaim at the sight of the familiar face.

"Eh? Why yes! That's correct! How did you know my name?"

"I… am the Ageless One. I know many things."

It's a cheap answer, but far simpler than going into the whole "alternate timeline" adventure. Hopefully it will be enough to sate his and the others' curiosity.

"Of course, of course. Well, come on in! We've got a lot to debriefing to do!"

The group walks out of the dock and into a lighted hallway. After passing several doors, they reach a large gate at the end of the corridor. Exdor punches a code in a monitor by the entrance, which unlocks and slides open.

"Incredible…"

Before Jack's eyes is an immense multilevel auditorium with giant monitors, several computer consoles, and other technological wonders.

"This is Master Control! Here's where most of our main operations are monitored and discussed. Attention everyone!"

Exdor calls out to the numerous operatives at work.

"Now I know that this is somewhat non-protocol, but I'd like to introduce our newest collaborator here: the Ageless One! He will be highly essential in our latest ventures against this unknown alien threat."

The addressees murmur in awe and interest, with five of them even walking up to Jack for a closer look. To Jack's surprise, he realizes that they are the astronauts from the alternate future.

"Glad to have you aboard, Mr. Ageless!"

The clean cut Idealist shakes his hand, followed by the portly Frederick, the bespectacled Sergei, the Technician, and the Analyst.

"Ja! Ja! It's great to meet someone of your legendary standing!"

Jack smiles back, pleased to see that these five have found a nobler organization to happily offer their knowledge and services.

At least he _hopes_ it's a benevolent one.

 _"OY!_ Save the pleasantries for your next tea break!"

The five quickly return to their workplaces at the sound of the booming Cockney voice. Jack then sees a towering platinum blonde man with cold gray eyes in a high-ranking military uniform walking towards him.

"Jack, this is General Gavelfist. A former officer from the British military, now chief of our tactical and combat forces."

Gavelfist shoots an odd questioning scowl, which – combined with his earlier bark towards the astronauts – draws a bit of Jack's ire. A few tense seconds later, Exdor joins his and Jack's hands in an attempt to break the ice.

"Just for the record, I'm still skeptical of your 'legendary' combat skills. But due to the unknown elements of this mess, I suppose I'll have to set my doubts aside and trust in your capabilities."

"Then I'll be _sure_ not to disappoint."

Jack gives Gavelfist a firm handshake and a toothy grin, which seems to suit the general.

"Excellent! Now that we've gone through formalities, I think it's high time we get down to business!"

Exdor leads the group to one of the higher levels, where a control console and giant monitor displaying a map of the world awaits them. Several countries across the globe are digitally marked, each tagged with a number ranging from 1 to 5.

"Since we currently don't have much to work with, right now we're focusing on these key locations. In each of these points of interest, there have been reports of extraterrestrial activity, so we've sent out various task teams to investigate."

 _"'Extraterrestrial activity?!'"_

Jack is surprised by this statement. Have there been earlier alien visits after all?

"Well, more like 'alleged.' There's no concrete evidence that these reports are actually legitimate. Now as I was saying, we're essentially looking for a needle in a haystack, but we're hoping we'll find some relevant Intel. For now, your objective will be to join our reconnaissance efforts. Just choose one of these locations, and we'll ship you right over. Now with that said…"

Exdor pulls out a laser pointer and circles around the various numbers.

"We've set up a probability ranking for each location: 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest. So I suggest you pick at the 4-5 ranged places, since with your combative abilities you'll be better equipped to deal any actual threats that come up."

Jack nods and spends the next few minutes determining where to go. He's about to choose a Level 5 location in England, until he catches sight of the marker right above it…

-o-

 _"Nnnnggggghhh… I'm going to get that bastard back for this…"_

"An eye for an eye?"

 _"OH, SHUT UP!"_

In the outreaches of space, the two aliens' cruiser has left hyperspace and is now approaching a colossal red planet. Just before it reaches its atmosphere however, it disappears in a flash of light.

Minutes later, it reappears in a small private hangar, having been directly teleported there. As the hanger's built-in antigravity beams manually settle down the cruiser, the Supreme Shazoo enters through one of the hangar's entrances. Once it has fully landed and its rear hatch slowly opens, the Shazoo walks towards the cruiser.

"Welcome back to Xenos, my friend! How was your grand day out? Did you manage to get a good visual-"

The Shazoo grimaces at the sight of the partially blinded Doosh, realizing his poor choice of words a bit too late.

"Oh, yeah… I got your _VISUAL_ all right…"

Clutching his bandaged bloody face, Doosh walks towards the Shazoo and hands him a chip from his bodycam.

"Eh… A job well done! Ahem. _Kroquat!"_

"Coming! Coming!"

A mustached bespectacled Xenoite steps enters the hanger.

"Doosh. Tagg. You remember Kroquat: my trusty manservant and medical extraordinaire? He'll have you patched up and ready to go in no time!"

"Just follow me, sirs! Mr. Doosh, I have a brand new prosthetic eye with your name on it!"

 _"Fan. Frackin. TASTIC."_

While Kroquat leads the two to the medical bay, the Shazoo leaves through another exit. After a few minutes he reaches his personal chamber, unlocks the front door, and walks in. The lights automatically switch on, revealing an enormous room with multiple platforms decorated with various adornments. On the topmost level is a large desk with a cushioned revolving chair and three large video monitors behind it.

The Shazoo walks towards the desk, looking at the chip held in his fingers.

"Now let's see who you are, 'Unkillable Killer…'"

He's about three feet away from the desk when a small light on the center monitor flashes and beeps. The Shazoo quickly pockets the chip and taps his wristwatch.

The monitor activates and transmits a live feed from what appears to be a control center. The caller is a refined mustached Xenoite donning a triangular monocle and a military uniform with shoulder pads.

"Grand Commander Agyres!"

The left and right monitors also flash on simultaneously, each putting on a Xenoite military official. On the left is a thin long-haired man in a cap and collared coat, and on the right an iron-jawed muscular brute with a scowl on his face.

"Commander Yan! Commander Itare! I presume the Devil's Triad wishes to report their latest successful campaign against the rebellion?"

 _"Hardly._ We've ceased most major on-planet operations in light of _recent news_."

Agyres crosses his arms as he emphasizes these last two words.

"'Recent news?' And what news might that be?"

"Well, why don't you tell us? _Ruler of Xenos…"_

The Shazoo jumps at the sound of the fourth voice, looking down at the chair just as it turns around to reveal its occupant: a pale-skinned individual with horned midnight indigo hair clad in jagged black armor.

 _"Surprised?"_

Regaining his composure, the Shazoo glares back into the intruder's black red-pupiled eyes.

"Damn it, Napier. What have I told you about breaking into my personal space?"

Napier chuckles darkly at the annoyed Shazoo. It's hard to tell with the chinpiece concealing his lower jaw, but the Shazoo is certain that Napier is also giving him a smug grin.

 _"'Breaking?'_ Seeing that I haven't smashed through any doors or windows, I believe the correct term is _'sneaking.'"_

"Potato, po-tah-doh. What's this all about?"

"Oh, drop the act, Shazoo. I _know_ about your recent off-planet investigation."

"Which – for reasons still unknown – you've decided to keep secret from _us:_ the highest ranking officers in your military machine."

As respectful as Agyres is managing to speak to his supreme leader, he can't help but express the scorned twinge in his voice.

"Come now, your Supremacy. Enlighten us. We're all on the same side here, aren't we? Or will we have to rely on Napier for more tip-offs?"

The capped officer narrows his snakelike eyes with a pompous smirk.

 _"Don't give me that look, Yan!_ I had good reason to keep this under wraps! Especially after you wasted military resources bombing half a dozen districts, just to flush out a heckler!"

"THAT WAS FOR INSULTING OUR REGIME! And if I heard right, the subject of your investigation is wielding the sword! _NOT THE PEN!"_

 _"Itare! Watch your tone!"_

The Shazoo raises a finger at the enraged brute, who clenches his teeth in restraint.

 _"Sooo…_ As I was saying…"

Napier leans forward and holds up a clawed hand.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, why don't you show us what's on that chip? I think it's high time we see what this unkillable-killer looks like."

The Shazoo sighs in exasperation.

"Very well. I'll transmit the footage from here, and then we'll discuss our options. BUT NO MORE OUTBURSTS OR ACCUSATIONS! I AM YOUR LEADER! _AND YOU SHALL GIVE ME DUE RESPECT!"_

The Shazoo pounds his desk with this declaration of authority, which the three officers acknowledge with a nod.

"Now _you!_ _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PLACE!"_

Unfazed by the reprimand, Napier rises from the chair.

"Of course, of course. I'll leave you big boys to your little war games. But remember…"

Napier gives the Shazoo a threatening look.

 _"WE CHOSEN ARE THE TRUE MASTERS OF XENOS._ You mortals may be the indigenous species, but we can change all that in a heartbeat. So let me remind you and your officers to show us the respect _we're_ due."

"Hmph. Funny. If I recall correctly, _all of you_ were once 'mortals' too."

Napier growls at the Shazoo's defiance, before teleporting out with a burst of black fire.

-o-

A day later on Earth, a private jet has landed in a European airport. It lowers its airstairs allowing two of its passengers to disembark.

"I still don't get it, Jack! Why did you choose this Level 1 location as your first destination?"

"Let's just say I have a good feeling about this place."

Exdor scratches his head before shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah well. You _are_ the Ageless One. You got everything you need in that hammerspace sack of yours?"

"Yes, thank you. And I'm sure the inventions you've given me will be of use."

"Very good, Jack. I wish you the best of luck."

Exdor shakes Jack's hand.

"Welcome to Scotland."


	7. Episode MV

**Author's Note:**

Here's another chapter that I had to split in two due to its length. I'm still learning how to divide these "episodes" into reasonably sized segments, so please bear with me whenever a slower chapter is posted before a more actiony one. But considering the special friend Jack meets in this chapter, I believe a two-parter is justified.

Once again, I'd like to thank all the readers of this story. I promise that there is indeed a grand adventure waiting ahead, with many more familiar faces to come.

* * *

 **Episode MV**

 _A wild and rowdy bunch, about ten-times more the stereotypical Scot._

 _Not too_ _keen on strangers, especially the foreign kind._

 _Enjoy playing funny classic pop on their bagpipes, they do._

 _Might be crazy too, talking about aliens attacking their land centuries ago._

This and many things Jack was told about the residents living in D'Mach, the town where the alleged alien activity took place.

He finds himself walking down backcountry trail towards his destination. About a few miles through, the area was suddenly covered with a deep fog. Thankfully, he has Exdor's satellite mapping compass to guide him through.

Suddenly Jack stops at the faint sound of bagpipes playing.

Good. Someone else is close by.

As he continues on, the song gets gradually louder, which he soon recognizes as "Take on Me" by A-ha.

An odd choice for the pipes indeed.

After a few minutes, he's able to make out the silhouette of the source in the distance. A few more minutes later, he's able to get a better look at him.

 _No… It couldn't be… Could it?_

Jack slowly picks up his pace as the visage gets clearer. He walks faster and faster, until he's straight out running towards the man.

 _"AT LAST! AFTER ALL THIS TIME!"_

With an expression of pure joy, he holds out his arms and closes the distance with a great big hug.

 _"OY! I AIN'T YA BUDDY! SHOVE OFF!"_

The large fiery-haired Scot roughly pushes Jack onto the ground.

 _"What's da big idea, ya_ _Clype-Dreep-Bachle, Gether-Uping-Blate-Maw, Bleathering, Gomeril, Jessie, Oaf-Looking, Scooner, Nyaff, Plookie, Shan, Milk-Drinking, Soy-Faced Shilpit, Mim-Moothed, Sniveling, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-Blaugh, Vile-Stoochie, Cally-Breek-Tattie?!"_

And with this 20-second long insult, one of Jack's lifelong wishes is gloriously realized. He was finally reunited with his old friend: the Scotsman.

"Ha ha ha… I apologize… I've just been lost in this fog for so long, I'm glad to see my way out is at hand."

Jack looks up and smiles at his comrade in arms, once again a stranger in this new timeline.

The Scotsman – completely unchanged in appearance, aside from having a traditional peg leg now – oddly calms down and brushes himself off.

"Fair 'nough. But tell me, whatcha doin' way out here?"

Once Jack gets up, he's about to ask about the alleged alien attack. But then he remembers that this is his best friend he's talking to. His best friend he's hoped to see again for centuries.

"I've heard that D'Mach is an interesting part of Scotland to visit. So I'd like to see the place for myself."

 _"Seriously?_ Okay, I'll take ya there. Just stay close so ya don't get lost again."

-o-

In space, a large starship leaves hyperspace and is now cruising towards Earth. In the main cockpit, a golden-haired reptilian-eyed alien wearing upper-class hunting clothes answers an incoming transmission.

"Greetings, Mr. Geice. Have you reached the planet yet?"

"Yes I have, Grand Commander Agyres! If all goes well, I should have the bounty's head within 24 hours. But just out of curiosity, why have you commissioned me for this task?"

"Sending Xenoite forces off-planet would alert the Benovlians and the Universal Alliance. And the last thing we want is them knowing that we're looking for someone with the power to kill the unkillable."

"I see. Well, you've outsourced the right man for the job! I'm one of the finest hunters in the galaxy! And I've got an entire collection of heads and trophies to back that claim!"

"So I've heard. Did you bring that tracking charm with you?"

Geice presents the shining bracelet on his wrist.

"Affirmative, Commander."

"Good. We've been able to determine his planetary location using the magical mark B'Taka managed to tag your bounty with, but you'll need that charm to know his exact whereabouts. Call me back once you've found him."

And with that the transmission ends.

-o-

 _"'Ere it is!_ D'Mach!"

The Scotsman and Jack have just reached the outskirts of the town, located in the exact location as the alternate Scotsman's home. Though the castle is still there, it is now completely inland, with the seaside being further out in the distance. The area around the castle is far more developed and populated, being surrounded by several buildings and other facilities, all topped with a touch of traditional Scottish aesthetics.

"Very nice!"

The Scotsman gives Jack an odd look, as if trying to confirm his sincerity.

"Yeah… 'Nice.' Now c'mon! I'll take ya to da marketplace where most tourists hang about in D'Mach, then I'll leave ya there to do yer thing."

"Wait, then where will you be going?"

"Over those hills there. Me and my clan are havin' a game night."

Jack is saddened that he'll soon part ways with his old friend. But then an idea pops into his head.

"Is this 'game night' a private gathering?"

"Nah, anyone can come by. Why?"

"Because, if it's ok with you, I'd like to watch your games."

...

 _"Huh._ Never had a foreigner ask for an invite. A'ight then, keep following me. But just so ya know, me clan don't care for outsiders. So watch ya manners and keep those chummy hands to yerself!"

"Of course."

And so the Scotsman leads Jack onward to the left, away from the main urban area and towards the hillside. Once they've made it to the top, Jack is greeted by the majestic sight of an vast green below. It has been full fully prepared for the event; with a large mounted bell, various unorthodox sports paraphernalia, marked-off fields, an al fresco banquet, and much more. Seeing dozens of his fellow countrymen below, the Scotsman loudly declares his arrival.

 _"AH'M BACK, TATTIES!"_

The clan, also unchanged in appearance, welcomes the Scotsman with thundering cheers as he runs down the hill. Once they make contact, the merry Scots start singing chanteys and exchange fist bumps and head butts. Once Jack reaches the green, the clan goes silent upon noticing him.

"Who's the little guy?"

Despite their perplexity and wariness, the clan seems less hostile to Jack than before. It's now that he notices their lack of swords and weaponry, probably due to living in these more peaceful times he figures.

"No clue. Just a foreigner who's 'ere for the games."

The clan just laughs in response.

 _"HA HA HA!_ What's he expectin', _Dots and Crosses?!_ He'll get 'imself _killed_ takin' part in OUR idea of a good time!"

"HAH! Nah, he's just here ta watch! Ain't no harm in that, right?"

Aside from some smirks and questioning glances, no one objects to the request.

" _Ok then!_ _LET'S GET DA PARTY STARTED!"_

The Scots clamor in agreement and gather around one of the marked fields, where a row-of-ten and pile of large 20-foot poles wait for them.

"FIRST UP, _DA CABER TOSS!"_

Nine of the Scots walk to their respective cabers, doing some quick stretches and flexes in preparation. Minutes later the round starts with a ring of the bell, and one by one the nine toss their cabers across the field. Though the ninth's lands further than the others, everyone groans in disappointment as it falls backwards.

"Ooh. That won't be good for his score."

The Scotsman quirks an eyebrow at Jack.

"I've learned a thing or two about Celtic games."

As the last man walks towards his caber, a distant rumbling sound catches everyone's attention. They turn back towards the hill and see a large Humvee roaring towards them. Less than a minute later the vehicle stops right in front of them, screeching to a halt and digging up a wave of dirt.

 _"Ah, cripes!_ Not them again!"

"Them?'"

The doors of the Humvee fly open and out step four obnoxious-looking muscle-bound men wearing Speedos and sunglasses.

 _"WHAZZAAAAAAAP, WUSSIES?!"_

Judging by the jeers and heated insults, Jack deduces that the Scots have seen these men before.

"Who are they?"

"Just a group of Western dandies from the big stinkin' city. Like comin' round 'ere every so often tryin' ta prove their so-called 'physical superiority.'"

 _"'SO-CALLED?!'"_

The brawny leader of the men struts up to the Scotsman and pokes his chest.

 _"Why don't you say that to my face, pignose?!"_

"Gladly. And I'll follow that up with a nice knuckle sammy, _just like before!"_

"Ah, leave him ta me. He's not worth your time."

The Scottish giant Jack recognizes as Angus stomps over and grabs the leader's shoulder.

"Ya guys just don't learn, do ya?! Think I'll just skip da warning this time and go straight to the bea- _OOF!"_

The leader decks Angus with a hard hook to the gut, causing him to stumble back a bit.

 _"What gives?!_ Da last time ya did that, you were holdin' ya sore hand cryin' like a babeh! And that was just a month ago!"

"Designer steroids, baby! WATCH!"

The leader grabs the tenth caber with both hands and chucks it over his head, sending it flying even further than the ninth then plunging into the ground without tipping over.

"Now we've all got the MAN-power to take you ALL on!"

The four start flexing and flaunting their veiny bulging muscles, earning them even more angry outbursts from the Scots.

"Huh. They do look a bit bigger than last time. But whatever, I'll send them packing again anyw- EH?"

The Scotsman stops in surprise as Jack approaches the leader.

"And who might _you_ be, HUH?! Another punk-ass Otaku hoping to learn some moves from _these_ posers?!"

Jack just gives him a hard glare.

"Seeing that you're milking off of artificial means, I believe _YOU_ are the posers."

 _"SAY WHAT?!_ Oh, you've just earned yourself a _pounding!"_

The leader throws a punch at Jack's face, only for his fist to get immediately caught in his grasp.

 _"Huh?! What the hell is this?! Ow-ow-OW-OW-OW!"_

Maintaining his gaze and grip, Jack twists the leader's arm and slowly pulls him in, until he's inches from his face.

 _"A much needed lesson in humility."_

Jack knocks the leader off balance then chucks him into the air with a mighty Judo throw.

 _"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Propelled by the power of centuries-long physical conditioning, the leader flies over the first nine cabers before hitting the upright tenth face-first. Upon impact the caber pops out of the ground from the force, then flips forward a few times before landing flat on top of him.

The Scotsman and his clan are dumbstruck by Jack's incredible feat of strength, though not as much as the other three jerks who soon give their full attention to him.

"Aw, that was just a fluke! _Let's get him!"_

The jerks rush at Jack with their fists raised. But like their leader, they are no match for Jack, who expertly uses his combat skills to dodge their blows and deliver powerful counterstrikes. Soon they've been beaten and bruised to the ground and are looking up at Jack in panic and alarm.

 _"Bolt! BOLT!"_

The three quickly scramble back into their Humvee, hastily starting up the engine and screeching away. The battered leader, who's just lifted the caber off of him, manages to grab onto it before it speeds off into the distance.

The bewildered Scots stare silently at the retreating vehicle. Then slowly turn to Jack with mixed expressions of shock.

 _"Ahem…_ Too much?"

 _"YAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!"_

The Scots burst into celebratory laughter and gather around Jack, showering him with praise and admiration.

 _"HO HO! Ya sure showed THEM!"_

The beaming Scotsman gives Jack a friendly smack to the back.

"Heh. It was nothing really."

"Ah, don't be so modest, stranger! That was some _real_ hand-to-hand combat there!"

"Ya said it, Angus! Oy! How'd ya like ta take part in our other games?"

At this offer, Jack feels his heart fill with delight.

"I would be honored."

 _"Fantastic!_ Let's get back to da fun then, mister… Eh… What's your name, laddie?"

The Scotsman offers his hand to the samurai, who happily shakes it with a smile.

"You can call me Jack."

-o-

Meanwhile several miles away from D'Mach, Geice's starship has already landed in the deep woods. He has just finished preparations for the hunt and is now taking a quick break in his on-ship trophy room. Amongst the mounted heads and collective intergalactic weaponry, he stands in front of a large sheathed sword in an open display case.

"Ah, my favorite relic. It seems like almost yesterday, during my last hunt on planet Earth, that I found you by chance in those ancient ruins…"

He takes the sword in his hands and tugs at the hilt, but the blade remains stuck in its scabbard and gives off a faint blue glow.

"Hopefully with some digging around, I can finally figure out how to break that magic seal of yours. But first…"

Geice chuckles sinisterly as a malicious grin spreads on his face.

 _"I have a bounty to collect."_


	8. Episode MVI

**Author's Note:**

Apologies for the long wait. Like I said, I'm dealing with some serious life issues right now, so I haven't been able to get the amount of story I want on paper.

Here is the full entirety of Jack's first "episode" with the Scotsman.

I hope you enjoy this small slice I managed to publish.

* * *

 **Episode MVI**

"Over eleven hours, and still not one peep from the Ageless One!"

In the 3XS Master Control, the five astronauts are talking amongst themselves, regarding Jack's investigation in Scotland.

"Hopefully nothing bad happened to him, ja?"

"No way! If he's as good as the legends tell, I'm sure he'd be able to handle any alien threats!"

"Still, he could have least given us a quick progress report by now."

"Perhaps. But I'm sure he's just super busy right now focusing on the mission as we speak!"

-o-

 _"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I'd been married a long time ago. Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?"_

The sun is going down over the D'Mach green, with all the games played and done. Everyone is now freestyle dancing around a large bonfire, while a group of bagpipers play more odd pop songs. Jack and the Scotsman in particular are doing the do-si-do, with the former having the time of his life.

 _"EY, EY, EY, LADDIES!"_

Jack and the Scots turn to a large customized cargo truck making its way over to them.

"More party crashers?"

"Nah, Jack! That's the clan blacksmith, Fergus!"

The truck soon stops in front of them, and out steps a rugged Scot in heavy metalworking clothes.

"EY, FERGUS! Ya come just in time! The feast is about to start!"

"I see that, lad! But before that, lemmie hand these back!"

Fergus opens a hatch at the side of the back car, revealing several wooden boxes with names labeled on them. The Scots chatter like children on Christmas morning, each grabbing their respective boxes and pulling out their contents.

"Swords?"

"Aye! Freshly sharpened and polished!"

The Scotsman takes his box and pulls out his sword. But to Jack's surprise, it's not the same Celtic-engraved claymore he wielded in the alternate timeline. And upon closer inspection, it looks rather worn and aged, even after Fergus' work.

"Yeah, I know. Not as grand as it used to be, eh Jack? Well, I ain't cryin'. This blade's served me bloodline well for generations. Think it's time I retire it and get a new one. Hey, Ferg. Ya got me a spare in the meantime?"

Fergus nods and hands the Scotsman a clothed bundle, which he unwraps revealing a sturdier – albeit mundane – sword.

"We'll start workin' on it tomorrow, just the way you want it."

"Preciate it, laddie! Now c'mon! We gotta lotta food here tonight, plus the goods me wife's makin'!"

"Speaking of which, where're she and the clanswomen?"

 _"YOO-HOO!"_

Everyone turns back to the hills and sees a group of Scottish women approaching with loads of food in hand. And leading the charge is the Scotsman's titanic wife, pushing down a large wheelbarrow of savory eats. Soon the women have reached the party, with most of them hugging their husbands once they've set their goods down.

"Ey there, my bonny muffin! Ya need some help unloadin' all that?"

The Scotsman's wife returns her husband's lovey-dovey grin with a livid scowl.

 _"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?! A FEEBLE PANSY-PANTS?! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MESELF!"_

"I love ya too, sweetums."

The wife almost immediately softens up

"Aww… C'mere ya big buffoon!"

The two lovingly embrace with a big bear hug. Jack fondly smiles at their show of affection, until the wife takes notice of him.

"Who's the little guy?"

"Eh? Oh, right! Buttercup, this here's Jack! He's a tourist! A REAL BUTT-BOOTIN' tourist! Gave those Western dandies a real good beatin' he did!"

"Did he now? Wish I could have seen that! Anyways, a pleasure to meet ya!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

 _"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!"_

Jack barely holds back a "Geez, who now?" as he turns towards the latest incoming arrivals.

 _"AHA!_ There comes our pride and joy!"

 _Pride and joy?_

Jack sees two Amazonian beauties riding towards them on reindeer. It takes him a while, but he soon recognizes them as the Scotsman's daughters Flora and Isla. He's at first taken aback at seeing them, before realizing that the changes to the timeline must have allowed these two and their parents to coexist in their primes. Only for his shock to return once he spots _29 more_ riding after them. If he had a drink in his mouth, he's sure the resulting spit-take would be powerful enough to punch through sheet metal.

 _"SO MANY?! BUT YOU TWO LOOK SO YOUNG!"_

The astonished wide-eyed Jack clasps his hand over his mouth.

"Ho ho ho… You're too kind!"

Thankfully the flattered wife just chuckles, while the Scotsman guffaws and pulls Jack in a headlock.

"Nontuplets, laddie! Mix a few sets of those with plenty love and care, and you've got one big happy family!""

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad! Who's the little guy?"

Flora hugs her parents as she glances at Jack.

"Aye, let's get ya some food before goin' through pleasantries again! And with that ladykillin' line, I think _you've_ earned yourself first dibs to my cooking!"

The wife presents the wheelbarrow of goods to Jack.

"What would ya like? Wild boar? Goose? Mutton?"

"Actually, I would like to have one of your haggis."

"Oh? Ya know what haggis is?"

"Why yes! It's…"

 _"SHEEP'S STOMACH STUFFED WITH MEAT AND BARLEY!"_

Everyone laughs merrily at the unified declaration, with Jack somehow laughing the loudest.

 _"Ah,_ life is good. Life. Is _very_ good."

Bee-eee-eee-eeep* *Bee-eee-eee-eeep*

"Hold on, I've got to take this."

Jack pulls out his satellite phone and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack? It's me Exdor. We haven't heard a word from you since your arrival, so we're calling to make sure the mission is moving forward."

Jack scratches his head. Admittedly, he had almost forgotten that he's supposed to be asking about the alleged alien attack.

"Uhm… Yes! Don't worry! My investigation is going along as we speak!"

 _"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"_

Jack grimaces sheepishly as one woman has gone straight to the drinks, and is now downing one of the large barrels of Scotch with a small group loudly cheering her on.

There's an odd moment of silence on the line, as if Exdor's trying to process what's going on at Jack's end.

"M'kay. Just… Just don't take too long. Gavelfist is already rather pissy about this whole affair, so PLEASE try to get something useful."

 _*Click*_

"Friend of yours?"

The Scotsman approaches Jack with two haggis in hand, giving him one before starting to eat his own.

"Yes. An old friend of mine."

"Right, right. Not ta pry, but what did ya mean by 'investigation?'"

Not wanting to sour their reunion, Jack comes up with a more "friendly spin" to his answer.

"I'm part of a group of… supernatural enthusiasts."

He takes the Bag of Plenty and pulls out some drawings of the fantastic creatures from the alternate timeline. Thankfully the papers are small enough not to reveal the Bag's infinite qualities. He hands them to the Scotsman, who admires them with a whistle.

 _"Ho-ho-ho!_ These are some fine specimens, laddie! I'm guessing you're interested in our own local legend, Nessie?"

Jack nods with a smile. Oddly, he mentally notes, throughout all his travels he never actually saw the Loch Ness Monster in person.

"Aye! Ya guys fascinated in the extraterrestrial too?"

"Yes, very much so!"

"Then this is your lucky night! Cause we've got a local alien spot here too! C'mon!"

The Scotsman gestures Jack to follow him, soon leading him further out into the darkening green over another hill.

-o-

"Commander Agyres. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What's your status?"

Geice, having left his spacecraft in the woods, is now lurking in some bushes several miles from the green. With a pair of high-tech binoculars in hand, he's covertly following Jack and the Scotsman from the distance.

"I have the target in my sights. He's got someone with him, but he shouldn't be a problem since I'm not confronting him head on."

"Excellent. Call me back once you've finished the job."

Once Agyres ends the call, Geice pulls out a high-tech sniper rifle and begins setting it up, preparing himself for the kill.

"Now… Let's see if we can end this job with one shot…"

-o-

"Here it is, laddie!"

About a mile from the party, the Scotsman has led Jack to their destination. Before them is what looks like a battered and burnt vintage Lincoln automobile, standing upright and plowed vertically into the ground.

"Hm. Looks like an old-fashioned American car…"

"It does, don' it? But in reality, this hunk of metal is really a spacecraft that crash landed here in the early 1900s! Our forefathers immortalized the whole event on pen and ink for us to remember!"

"Hmm? Interesting design for an otherworldly spacecraft. And its passengers?"

"Armed to the teeth and bent on destruction! Started shootin' stuff up with crazy laser guns and swords shortly after landin'! But our ancestors didn't just bend over and take all that up the kilt! _Nooo!_ They fought back! HARD! Gave em' a good ol' Scottish beatin' to sate their gluttony for punishment, they did! _BUT THOSE BLEEDIN' SORELOOSIN' COWARDS!_ _Blew 'emselves up rather than face death with dignity!_ After that, our ancestors tried to share the tale with outsiders and warn 'em of a possible future attack from above! But with no physical evidence and this old rust-bucket lookin' like one of those US jalopies, they didn't believe 'em! _And to top it all off, they laughed right in their faces and insulted their honor!_ _CALLED 'EM 'MAD!' 'INSANE!' '_ _ **WENDELL!** '"_

The Scotsman ceases his light tirade, taking some deep breathes before calming down.

"Though, to be fair, I think one of those ancestors _was_ named 'Wendell.' Anywho, that's the tale. Sorry the sight's nothing explicitly alien, but I thought you might be interested."

"Ha ha ha. Well, at the very least, I got a nice colorful account out of this. Thank you for sharing with me."

"Aye! Thanks fer listinin'! Now let's get back to the fea-

Bee-eee-eee-eeep* *Bee-eee-eee-eeep*

"Must be yer friends. Best not be keepin' em hangin'."

Jack pulls out his satellite phone and answers the call.

"So soon, Exdor? You and your comrades must really be –"

 _"'Itching for a_ _ **real**_ _update?'"_

Jack pauses at the unexpected sound of General Gavelfist's baritone voice growling through the line.

"Oh, hello, General. Like I told Exdor, I'm making progress on the investigation."

"Really? Then how do you explain _this?"_

There's a brief pause before Jack hears what sounds like a recording. A rather unflattering recording of his end of the line earlier.

 _"'CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!'"_

"Uh… Well… I…."

" _Mr. Ageless._ I've got teams scattered all over the globe right now. _Thousands_ of military personnel and resources, all being used in a borderline wild goose chase. Now the fact I'm spending so much without any meaningful results is already… _irritating_ at best. So how do you think I felt when I heard… _THAT JUVENILE CHORUS OF BOOZE-FUELED DEBAUCHERY IN THE BACKGROUND?!"_

The phone actually vibrates a little at the sudden outburst, causing Jack to pull it a full arm's length away from his ear.

"Heh heh heh! Your friend outta to take a chill pill, laddie! Otherwise he might blow a gasket!"

 _"A chill pil- I HEARD THAT, MR. AGELESS!_ WE'VE GOT OUR TROOPS SCATTERED ALL AROUND THE WORLD WORKING ON THE CLOCK, WHILE YOU _DARE_ TAKE YOUR SWEET TIME TO GO ON HOLIDAY?! NOW YOU'D BETTER COME UP WITH SOMETHING GOOD SOON! OR SO HELP ME, I WILL _WITHDRAW YOU_ FROM THIS INVESTIGATION! I'VE GOT MEMORY-ERASING HELMETS, AND I WILL NOT HESITATE T-"

 _"Shh!"_

 _"DON'T YOU DARE SHUSH ME!_ OR DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU YOU'RE WORKING WITH US BY INVITA-"

 _*TSSCCH!* *Tinkle tinkle tinkle*_

 _"WHA-"_

The Scotsman stares in shock at the freshly shattered rear window, where Jack's head was just a split second ago. Jack quickly gets back up and dodges two more shots, before he and the Scotsman scramble behind the wreck.

 _"AGELESS?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"_

 _"Quiet down so I can figure that out!"_

-o-

Back in the bushes, Geice silently curses at his failed killshot.

 _"Damn! Time for 'Plan B'…"_

Geice lowers the rifle and pulls out a small transceiver.

"All combat drones! Engage!"

-o-

 _*BOOM!* *RATATATATA!* *SKA-DOOSH!*_

 _"WHAT DA BONNIE BLAZES?!_ THAT'S COMIN' FROM THE FEASTING GROUNDS!"

"Then let's go!"

The Scotsman takes hold of the driver and passenger doors and breaks them off their hinges. Once he hands a door to Jack, they start running towards the green side by side, holding up their respective makeshift shields as they go.

 _"AGELESS! REPORT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_

"The 'meaningful results' you're looking for. I'll contact you later."

 _*Click*_

-o-

 _"AGELESS?! AGELESS!"_

Back at the 3XS Master Control, Gavelfist and Tiva look at the intercom in tense silence.

"Now _that's_ more like it."

"General?"

With an odd satisfied grin on his face, Gavelfist makes another call.

"This is General Gavelfist speaking. Send an armed squadron to the interest point in D'Mach. I think we've _finally_ found our first needle in the haystack."

-o-

"All right, laddie! Fess up! I heard enough from that guy on the line and saw that fancy footwork you did dodging those shots! When you said you were looking for extraterrestrial activity, you meant that under combative pretenses, didn't ya?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

 _"Then why didn't you say so?_ You heard the story! We've been believin' in aliens _before_ it was cool!"

"Because… You remind of a _very_ close friend of mine, now long gone from my life. And as crazy as it seems, I wanted to make a good first impression with the hopes of starting a new friendship with you."

The Scotsman gives an odd look at Jack, as the two are still running side-by-side towards the feast.

"Gonna be honest. Not sure what to make o' _that_. But you seem sincere enough, just like your interest in me clan and our history, so I'm willing to sort that out all civil-like later. But for now, let's see what the din is, a'ight?"

"Agreed!"

Seconds later, the two finally make it to the top of over the hill before the feast, and are greeted by a furious sight. There's a sizable army of small cubic drones flying all over the green, shooting everything up in sight with various built-on weapons. And all the Scots, like their ancestors before, are fighting back against the unwelcome guests with all they can. They're slicing and dicing with their swords, heaving improvised projectiles by hand, and even duking it out with their bare fists. And by the looks of things, they're doing a pretty damn good job.

"Impressive! I see you've been prepared for this moment."

"Aye! That's me clan!"

 _"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAA!"_

 _"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!"_

 _"AND THAT'S ME BLOOD!"_

The Scotsman proudly directs Jack attention to the middle of the fray, where his wife and daughters are racking up the most kills with unrelenting Highlander ferocity. The wife crumples up a large ball made of drones and volleys it towards Flora, who gives it a mighty kick in Jack and the Scotsman's direction.

"DAD! C'MON! You're missing all the action!

 _"HA-HA!_ NO NEED TA TELL ME TWICE!"

The Scotsman laughs as he and Jack drop their shields, with the former pulling out the replacement sword from earlier.

"C'mon laddie! Let's get at it! If we're lucky, I can probably find you a weapon down there too!"

"I appreciate the offer. But I've got my own!"

And with that, Jack takes out the Bag of Plenty and pulls out his enchanted sword. As he draws the sacred katana from its sheath, the Scotsman admires it in awe.

 _"OOOOHHH!_ That's a REAL BEAUT ya got there!"

"Indeed! Now watch what it can do!"

Jack and the Scotsman then run down the hill and into the fray. Soon the two are also deep in the heat of battle, dashing the drones apart with their blades. Eventually the drones appear to change tactics, flying higher into the air and firing their long-ranged weapons from afar.

"Cripes! It's gonna be harder to hit 'em now!"

"Maybe not, Dad! _Look!"_

 _"BAWK-BAWK-BAWK! BAWKA-BAWKAAAA!"_

Jack and the Scotsman turn towards the latest newcomer. It's an old man with a skull mask, staff, and ragged robe, manning a machinegun turret mounted on a speeding armored car. The car soon skids to a stop in the center of the green and pops open its side hatch, revealing a large stash of firearms and explosives.

"CATHBANE! Ya wily old badger!"

 _"BAWK-BAAAAWWWK!"_

The clan druid tosses an odd-looking machinegun at the Scotsman. He grabs it, screws his peg leg off, and then attaches the weapon to the stump fastener. Meanwhile Jack pulls out another Exdor invention, the Auto-Target Beam Magnum: a high-tech laser handgun equipped with homing technology that can sync with a telescopic eyepiece accessory. Soon the properly armed Jack and clan are shooting down the drones from the sky.

 _"BEST GAME NIGHT EVER, EH LADDIE?!"_

 _"Yes! This really is quite exhilarating!"_

"Though I can't help but feel we're forgetting something…"

Jack abruptly ducks, dodging another laser shot to the head.

 _*ZTING!*_

 _"WHA?!_ Oh right! The sniper!"

 _*ZTING!* *ZTING!* *ZTING!*_

Three more shots barely miss Jack, each coming from a different direction.

 _"SniPERS?!"_

The two quickly take cover in the armored car. Jack then raises the magnum and scans the surrounding area with the eyepiece. After a few tense seconds the eyepiece's sensors lock onto something in the far distance and magnifies it. It is another drone, albeit more sleek-looking and equipped with a scope.

 _"I see you…"_

 _*P-TCHEW!*_

Jack syncs up the magnum with the eyepiece's targeting and fires, snuffing the drone before it has a chance to fire again. He then continues scanning the distant area, spotting and sniping the faraway drones one by one. After the fifth drone, the eyepiece alerts him to another target hiding in some bushes before some far-off woods. But once he zooms in on it, he's surprised to see not a drone, but a humanoid alien aiming a sniper rifle at him.

 _"What?"_

Likewise, the alien looks surprised that Jack has spotted him as well. But before he has a chance to react, Jack beats him to the punch and shoots out the rifle's scope. The alien stumbles back in shock then pulls a Jump Switch from his pocket, which also gets shot out of his hand, prompting him to retreat back into the woods. After disappearing into the trees, a small flash briefly lights up the dark, triggered by what Jack deduces was a spare Jump Switch.

"You're not getting away…"

 _"HUH?! WHAT'D YA SAY?!"_

"I found the main sniper! Cover me! I'm going after him!"

 _"Gotcha! I'll catch up with you if I can!"_

Jack rescans the surrounding distance, shoots a few more drones down from above, then starts rushing towards the bushes. He holds up the magnum and presses a button on the eyepiece, which activates a miniature drone attached to the barrel.

"Fetch me that device the target was holding just now!"

The drone registers the command then arms itself into the magnum, which Jack fires forward sending it speeding ahead of him. After a few minutes the drone flies back to Jack with the still intact Jump Switch in hand. Upon closer observation he sees an equipped digital screen displaying alien text. Fortunately, thanks to his previous extraterrestrial encounters in the alternate timeline, he's able to translate it as "Return to Ship."

"I hope this works…"

With his fingers crossed Jack presses the button. Suddenly he finds himself in a bizarre void flooded with flashing lights and distorted shapes. The accompanying disorienting sensation feels strikingly similar to that felt during time portal passage.

A few chaotic seconds later, the surreal surroundings abruptly vanish, being replaced by the interior of a barely lit corridor. Jack quickly shakes out of his stupor just before another laser barely misses his head, though it manages to shatter the eyepiece.

"Welcome aboard, earthman! I wasn't expecting you to catch up so quick!"

Jack looks around with his sword and gun in hand, looking for the source of the voice.

"You mean you were waiting for me?"

"Of course! I'm not the sort who just flees a good fight! I just needed to make some space between us. And even if I wanted to run, my employers don't take kindly to failures from its people or hires…"

"'Employers?!' You mean those in possession of the Black Water?!"

"Hm hm hm… I'm afraid that's all I have to say to you regarding my mission. Now enough talk! Back to business!"

Jack's immediately greeted by several bursts coming from multiple directions. Out of the shadows emerge a dozen more advanced drones protected by energy barriers, which deflect the shots Jack fires back at them. With no other long-ranged weapons and limited maneuvering space, he dashes off with the drones in hot pursuit. He soon goes down a random hatch into a storage bunker, where he lands in front of a large liquid plasma battery. As the drones close in, he picks up the battery and chucks it at them, firing a charged shot at it for good measure.

-o-

 _*BOOOM!*_

 _"Ho-ho!_ I think we're gettin' warmer, lass!"

Meanwhile, high in the sky about a mile from Geice's hidden ship in the woods, are the Scotsman and Flora. They're scanning the thick foliage below in a bizarre custom VTOL aircraft, equipped with a large searchlight and two giant kegs for rotors.

 _*Kkcht*_ _"BAWK-BAWK! BAWKA-BAWK-BAWKAAAA!"_

"Ah, don't get yer knickers in a twist! We'll bring 'er back home just the way we took her! _Scotch-Copter out!"_

"What now, dad?"

"Get ready to take the wheel, Flora! Once we find exactly where Jack is, I'm gonna pop on by to give him a hand! And by the sound of that callout, he may as well need it!"

-o-

Back in the ship, Jack runs out of the smoking storage room, leaving behind drone debris and a large hole in the ceiling.

"Oh, _now_ look what you've done! It's going to cost thousands to get my ship towed and repaired! Ah, well… I guess I'll just foot my employers the bill once I bring them back _YOUR HEAD."_

"The best of luck with that! I will _not_ be beaten so easily!"

"Hmm, yes. That's what they all say…"

Jack half-expects another barrage of lasers after this boast, only for the lights to completely shut off. Though he's properly trained to fight in darkness, he pulls out another eyepiece just in case. This one lacks movement and locking sensors, but it at least grants him night vision to observe his surroundings.

-o-

Back in the storage bunker, the Scotsman carefully sneaks into the ship through the hole.

"Heh. Looks like someone's been busy…"

The Scotsman chuckles to himself at the sight of Jack's explosive handiwork. He looks down at a sizzling drone in particular, when it unexpectedly reactivates and fires a burst at him at point blank.

 _"Whoa!"_

The Scotsman ducks under the shot and stabs the drone with his replacement sword. However, the resulting explosion somehow triggers a kinetic reaction, which sends the blade flying out of his hands and out the hole.

"Eh… That might be a problem…"

Noticing the lack of light before him, he holds up a night vision visor then begins creeping along with a backup handgun in hand. After warily wandering around the ship for some time, he eventually makes it into the trophy room.

Though he knows that he's deep in unfamiliar ground, he can't help but admire the spoils of Geice's exploits. His focus eventually settles in on a large sheathed sword in an open display case…

-o-

Elsewhere Jack in still carefully moving through the darkness, sensing around for any sign of his foe. Suddenly the lights switch back on full force, effectively blinding Jack's darkness-adjusted eyes. Before he even has a chance to react, his ears immediately pick up the sound of multiple objects speeding at him.

-o-

Back in the trophy room, the Scotsman is also taken aback by the change of illumination, dropping his gun and visor in shock. He soon hears a flurry of high-pitched clatter coming from the room next door.

 _"HOLD ON. LADDIE! I'M COMING!"_

By mere memory and touch alone, he pulls out the sword from the case and unsheathes it before running towards the commotion.

-o-

As his sight slowly returns to him, Jack continues dodging and countering the spiked drones repeatedly making lunges at him. He just cuts down the last drone when he's alerted by the sound of a door sliding open and a gun cocking.

 _"HHRK!"_

Jack turns. And to his shock, he sees the alien from before aiming a revolver at him, bleeding from the mouth.

The astonished Geice drops the gun and looks over his shoulder, seeing the Scotsman right behind him through another door with a solemn glare on his face. He then turns back and looks down at his chest, where the edge of a claymore is pierced through his heart.

 _"The… sword… Impossible… How did you… break the… seeeeeeaaalll…"_

The Scotsman pulls the claymore out of Geice, who dies on his knees with a final expression of incredulity on his face.

Once Jack pockets the magnum and walks up the to Scotsman, the sword suddenly glows bright blue. As the two stare at it in amazement, the visage of a decorated Celtic warrior appears on the blade.

 _"GREAT SCOT. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS THE WORTHY WIELDER OF THIS ENCHANTED BLADE. USE IT WELL."_

And with this declaration, the warrior and the bluish glow fade away.

 _"Wow…_ A fantastic fight this was, eh?"

 _"Oh yeah. That was a real kilt-kicker, laddie."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

The Scotsman looks at the cheesy grin on Jack's face. A split second later, the two break out in merry laughter at the off-color comment.

 _"HA HA!_ I LIKE YA, MAN! I PROPOSE A TOAST!"

The Scotsman pulls out two glasses and a flask from his sporran (kilt pouch), filling one for him and Jack

 _"TO THE START OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP!"_

 _"HEAR HEAR!"_

Jack and the Scotsman raise their glasses and drink. Jack's about halfway when his face turns into an odd grimace.

"What's wrong? Ya don't like the taste of me homemade Scotch?"

"No, it tastes great… It just occurred to me we're swigging over a dead man."

"Huh. Guess that is kinda morbid. And the mounted heads in the room behind me don't really suit the occasion either. Let's get outta here. Me clan's probably waitin' fer us."

After a while, Jack and the Scotsman find their way back to the storage bunker. But once they look up the hole, they see several armed figures in black looking down upon them.

"Sir? Gavelfist sent us here after your last transmission with him. Is everything all right?"

Jack eases down and holds a hand up to the wary Scotsman.

"Yes, everything's under control. But just in case, I suggest you bring some heavy-caliber weapons and shields down here. There may be a few more drones lying in wait."

"Copy that. You heard him, boys!"

As the 3XS operatives gear up and drop into the ship, the Scotsman turns to Jack in confusion.

"And who might these be?"

Jack grins and finishes off the rest of his drink.

"My fellow enthusiasts."


End file.
